Cinderella
by Little Minamino
Summary: After his wedding, Sasuke swore to himself that he would never dance another step. So why the hell is he waltzing around his living room? My first song fic. Mild JoumeixKyoko pairing but mostly just a cute Father/Daughter bonding story.


**Cinderella**

* * *

It had been a very long day so far, he had just gotten back from the Godaime's office where he had put in his report from his ANBU team's last mission (that had taken a whole week to finally finish) when Tsunade had suddenly reminded him that his TSR's (Team Status Reports) were due by the next day. He hadn't even so much as looked at them, let alone started filling them out.

He had just sat down to his desk and pulled out the files when his four year old daughter came waltzing in the room dressed in Sakura's old wedding dress. Her hair was knotted and sticking up but somehow he managed to spot the little tiara that she had perched amidst her sapphire locks.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm Cinderella, daddy!" She said showing off her missing front teeth with a wide grin. "I'm gonna go to the ball!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as even as a fond smile tugged at his lips. Readjusting his chair he turned back to his papers with a light chuckle.

"You do that princess."

"I can't!" Kyoko said with a pout. "Kou-nii won' dance with me and I need the pra'tice or I can't dance at the ball with Prince Jo-kun." She was thoughtful for a moment before her eyes lit up. "Ah! I know! Will you dance with me daddy?"

Still trying to wrap the fact that Naruto's brat son, Joumei, was supposedly his daughters prince, Sasuke could only nod absently before he was jerked back to reality when Kyoko let out a squeal and started pulling him from his chair.

"Kyoko! What are you doing?"

She blinked in confusion. "Dancin'."

Sasuke sighed. "I can't dance right now Kyoko, I'm really busy."

Tears rimmed her wide blue eyes and her lower lip trembled slightly.

"But…but you said so…Please daddy?"

_**She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world.  
And I'm sittin' here wearin' the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do,  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"**_

All of his irritation melted away at the sight of his daughter's heartbroken face so he did the only thing he could think of, he scooped her up and turned on the radio.

"Come on princess. This can wait."

_**So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all to soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone**_

Sasuke couldn't help but be annoyed with Naruto but, in all honesty, who could blame him? He didn't know the first thing about setting up a dance for academy students. It figures that the dobe would assign such a 'difficult and important' mission to the Uchiha just so he wouldn't have to do it himself. Why couldn't Sakura or Hinata do it? Hell, he was certain that Ino would be ecstatic just at the mere mention of the task.

So why of all people did it have to be **him**?

Right in the middle of his little 'self-loathing' party Kyoko waltzed into the room, once again dressed in her mother's old wedding dress. He was surprised to see how much better it fit her at twelve then it had at four. Unconsciously his eyes went up to her hair which was styled in her usual high pony-tale and there he saw the small tiara. His lips twitched up into a small smile as he remembered that night so long ago when he had danced with his little girl.

"What do you think daddy?" Kyoko said as she twirled in the dress. "It isn't the one I'm going to wear to the dance of course but it will do for practice since mom isn't finished making my other one. It's gonna be gorgeous. I hope Joumei-kun will like it…"

"I'm sure he will," her father said. "Now is there something you needed Kyoko?"

"Yes, you see, Kouji-nii said that he won't practice dancing with me, so I was hoping that you would. Please daddy?"

_**She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says "Dad, the prom is just one week away,  
And I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"**_

He was about to say 'no'. To tell her that he had far to much to do for that dance she wanted to attend so badly (with Naruto's brat son no less) to just pause and dance with her, but again memories of that night, now so long ago, resurfaced in his mind and he found himself nodding as he turned up the radio.

"Come on princess." He said holding out his hands. "Work can wait."

_**So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all to soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone  
She will be gone.**_

The ticking of the clock was beginning to drive him crazy as Sasuke waited for his daughter to come home from her date. Somehow, even though she had been on dates before, he couldn't help but be worried. Despite today being the twins' sixteenth birthday he couldn't help but think that something else important, life changing even, would happen.

His answer came when the door suddenly flew open and Kyoko bolted inside. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and for one heart stopping moment Sasuke felt the curse seal on his neck try to activate. However his anger came to an abrupt halt when Kyoko lifted her left hand and a ring was clearly seen nestled on her ring finger.

"He proposed to me daddy!" she said. "Joumei proposed!"

Sasuke couldn't say a word as he stood frozen. Shocked. His little girl, his baby, was getting…married?

Kyoko smiled lightly up at her father and she gently led him to the couch where he could sit back down.

"Just a minute daddy, I'll be right back."

The minutes passed like seconds as Sasuke's mind tried to wrap itself around the fact that his little girl was leaving him. For Naruto's brat son no less. The sound of fabric brushing against the carpet brought him back to reality and he couldn't help but stare as his daughter came in dressed in Sakura's old wedding dress, the small tiara once again resting on her sapphire hair.

"The wedding is still six months from now but…If you wouldn't mind, I would really like to practice dancing with you. Please daddy?"

_**Well, she came home today  
With a ring on her hand  
Just glowin' and tellin' us all they had planned  
She says "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
but I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy please!"**_

For the first time Sasuke felt no hesitation at all as he stood and turned up the radio before taking his little girl into his arms.

"Come on Princess," He said, gently kissing her forehead. "Life can wait."

_**So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
(even one song)  
Cuz all to soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone**_

* * *

Kaliea: I was listening to this song and for some reason it made me think of Sasuke and his daughter (in my stories) Kyoko. Actually, I think it fits them rather well. Anyway, let me know what you guys thing by dropping a review. Till next time, ja ne!


End file.
